


Back home

by softeninglooks



Category: Marvel, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeninglooks/pseuds/softeninglooks
Summary: Basically very domestic Kamala and Stevetony interactions (soulmates alert).
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, stevetony - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

> _Marvel's Avengers_ made me so happy, it was such a beautiful story (what with Kamala bringing the Avengers back together and becoming friends with them) and all the stevetony content couldn't have warmed my heart more <3 I love the fact that the Avengers all seemed so true to themselves and their MCU counterparts, only with less drama and more of a family feeling which reminded me of _Avengers Assemble._

“Kamala?”

Steve Rogers’s calm, compassion tone swept through the room, filling it with a sense of grave comfort that the young woman felt immersed in right away, the Captain walking toward her with an open face. Anyone who had ever been close to Captain America must have noted the softness that seemed to underlay his tranquil composure and deep voice, an empathetic word or a reassuring nod always cloaked behind the hero’s nonetheless solemn reputation. When knowing Steve, the contrast between the dutiful image that was usually given of him and the actual friendliness and even fun of his character was often a striking one, the world having ostensibly forgotten that the man was actually barely in his thirties, and used to be so well-acquainted with lively afternoons of fistfights and curse words flying off his lips that his best friend had more often than not had to drag him out of dusty alleyways, holding up a Steve with scraped knees and bruised cheekbones while the blond boy was still showering his stronger opponent in curses and promises of revenge.

But being aware of Steve’s history, mustering enough self-control to keep herself composed turned out to be even harder for the young woman Steve had decided to pay a visit to. Kamala, be cool, the teenager quickly whispered to herself, taking an empowering breath in as the Captain came to a halt beside her. Captain America wanted to see her!

“Yes?” Kamala turned around, trying to discern her growing excitement by acting as friendlily yet coolly as she could, remembering all too well how overly joyous she must have appeared upon finding out that Steve had come back alive with Tony.

“It’s a little late, I hope I’m not disturbing, I didn’t get a chance to have a word with you, so I thought I would now,” the man explained cordially, not willing to impose upon the young heroine.

“Oh, I’m not busy,” Kamala reassured him instantly, shaking her head determinedly while she was in truth ablaze with bewilderment at the realisation that Steve wanted have a chat with her.

“I remember we met at the fanfiction contest. A lot has happened ever since, hasn’t it…”

A cloud of sadness momentarily flew before the greyish blue of the Captain’s eyes. What happened on A-day, what happened to Kamala — that was on him. But if he hadn’t made that decision, millions would’ve died as well. And that would’ve been on him, too.

After a fortunate reunion with Bruce, it was Natasha that he had run into on his way, and the look on the young woman’s face at the sight of him had been enough to make Steve realise just how exhausting, excruciating to a low the team had never hit before, those past years must have been. He regretted most of all that he had not been able to be there for them, as well as for rthe other people who counted on the Avengers, when they needed him. To him, it still seemed as though he had last seen his friends just hours ago, as though they had been all together just the day before, Iron Man triumphantly winding onto the stage of the fanfiction contest in a metallic flash of red and golden paint under festive beacons of gleaming light, roaring applause and sparkling colourful confetti, everyone able to take a mental glimpse at the proud curve of Tony’s lips under his helmet.

He still had to remind himself how much time had passed while he had been held captive by Monica, having himself remained plunged in an unconscious sleep for most of that period, but the feeling that he had been long gone had become all the more persistently clear when he, Thor and Tony landed in the Chimera, the disordered pieces of furniture left to dereliction that bestrewed the ship’s interior summarizing well-enough the state of discord that had accompanied AIM’s reign and the dismantlement of the Avengers. It seemed like the world had an ironic tendency to keep spinning round and round without Steve.

“Yes, it has…,” Kamala agreed quietly, her cheerfulness waning as she gave in to the memory she bore from that fateful afternoon.

“Bruce told me about everything you did,” the blond man however continued more hopefully, a hint of admiration and thankfulness chasing the sorrow away from his voice in such a way that Kamala wondered whether she had suddenly been rather plunged in an oneiric slumber, one of her heroes actually thanking her. “Thank you, it must have taken a lot of courage to do what you did. And I’m sorry, Kamala. I know part of what happened on A-day was my fault. I wish there was something I could’ve done to prevent… All that. What happened to you, and so many others.”

“No, Captain, you did what you had to do,” the young woman animatedly contradicted Steve, offering him an honest look. “These powers, we can make something really good out of them,” she asserted with heartfelt conviction, truly believing her words. “AIM says we’re sick, they’re making vilains out of us. But I know, in my heart, that this can be used for good. Without these powers, I never would’ve been able to join the resistance, to do what you guys do. You’ve always inspired me to be better,” Kamala confessed, looking down timidly as she realised that she had overstepped the boundaries she had meant not to cross in order to not assail Steve with her babbling. “And now I can be just like you.”

Then an empathetic hand set upon her shoulder. The young woman lifted her head back up, meeting Steve’s gaze.

“You were better than us,” the man said kindly, his head bopping in a small nod. “You reunited us. Tony told me about your speech, after he and Bruce had a fight. You’re a real hero, Kamala. You never gave up, you’re so young and you went through so much, but you never gave up.”

“He’s right, you know.”

Another voice unexpectedly rung out in the room, the well-known silhouette of its owner appearing in Kamala and Steve’s field of vision a few seconds later. Tony joined them with casualness in his step, but his statement had been sincere.

“If it weren’t for you, God knows what other fantasy changes my caravan would’ve underwent,” he remarked humorously, giving Kamala a flippant, knowing smile.

“Caravan?” Steve frowned slightly, not having a single clue about what Tony was referring to.

“Tony kind of lived in a caravan while you were gone, that’s where Bruce and I found him,” the teenager told the Captain, recounting her surprise as they had indeed witnessed a bearded and unkempt Tony Stark emerging out of his metallic temporary house with tousled hair and a spare punch in the face for Bruce.

“You? In a caravan?” A playful smile of incredulity took a hold of Steve’s face, making his eyes glimmer with a twinkle of gaiety.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Tony shot back, wryly grinning back at the man. “But thanks to Kamala, now I can spend my time home-decorating ‘round here.”

“That explains so much…”

The Captain teased the brunet, smiling still, as the young woman observed the two of them in absolute disbelief. Seeing Tony and Steve taunt each other in such a way felt both incredibly sweet and funny — who knew to what extent went the complicity that the two men shared went?

“Don’t worry, I rolled up my sleeves and changed up your room myself,” Tony bounced off Steve’s witty joke, but this time the other man’s facial features twitched into a more distressed expression, the joyous lines of his face falling back into place.

“Wait, did you actually… ?”

“What?” Surprised by Steve’s sudden change of tone, Tony was quick to assuage his friend’s concerns. “No, of course not. I… No. It was left untouched,” Iron Man promised, the memory of Steve’s death suddenly tugging at his heartstrings in a pang of wrenching recollection; he had known that Steve wasn’t coming back, but he couldn’t have brought himself to displace anything that had been been imprinted with Steve’s touch, Steve’s soul.

“Okay,” the Captain’s face softened, a sigh of relief falling off his chest. “Good to know.”

“Well, it’s getting late, I’m gonna go to sleep now,” Tony then announced, scratching the back of his head in a lazy motion. “You know where to find me if you need me, but please address Jarvis instead unless it’s a life-or-death thing. Especially death.”

The brunet spun on his heels, taking one last glance at Steve and Kamala, and headed for his room as breezily as he had come in, leaving the Captain and the teenager together again.

“It’s good to be back indeed…”, Steve smiled, shaking his head, but his heart was pulsing with a warm, tingly feeling. “Well, I better get going as well. I’m glad I could finally talk to you, Kamala.”

“Me too, thank you, Steve,” the young woman didn’t shy away from calling him by his name this time, Steve’s friendliness inviting for congenial conversation. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be home again,” the man nodded, a tide of peacefulness washing over his face again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Kamala waved Steve goodbye, starting to process what had just happened as the Captain’s footsteps echoed while he was walking back into the Chimera’s compartiments. Steve had not only shown the upmost kindness toward her, but he had also given the young woman even more confidence in her own abilities, both as an inhuman and a young superhero still trying to find the right path to follow. She had done everything she could, and something good had come out of it. And with teammates like the Avengers by her side, Kamala didn’t doubt that good was what would always triumph in the end, no matter how many years it took and how many times they would have to struggle. That’s what they always did — their best. And it never went to waste.

Meanwhile, Steve Rogers had set on a course of action slightly different than anyone else might have expected. Instead of taking a turn into a corridor that lead to his room, which he hadn’t had the occasion to visit yet in spite of his coming back a while ago — catching up with the current situation had seemed far more of a pressing matter, especially since he had already gotten something resembling a five-year break —, the man instead followed the path that lead to another room, one that he knew almost as well as his own.

Shifting from one foot to the other with a certain shyness that he couldn’t subdue, Steve brought his fist up to the door, pausing an instant before he ventured to make his knuckles connect with the cold steel door, the couple of knocks reverberating through the empty hallway and imbuing the inside of the room with a muffled echo. A few seconds later, the entrance unlocked, revealing Tony on the threshold.

“Well, look who it is,” he scoffed gently, stepping aside to let the other man come in. “I did say to only disturb me for a life-or-death matter…”

“Well, it’s a life matter,” Steve smiled furtively, taking a look around — how he had missed being here. Home. “But if you really want to be left alone, I can just…”

“Oh, shut up, will you,” Tony rolled his eyes, coming closer to Steve, and carefully, almost as if he was still afraid to fully yield to the desperate yearning that he had been harbouring for the past years, lest Steve suddenly vanished into thin air once again, enfolded the man in an embrace from behind. “There, don’t you dare go,” he murmured menacingly, eyebrows furrowing as he held the Captain.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve whispered back, eyelids fluttering shut as he was imbued with Tony’s touch.

They remained like this for a quiet while before Steve took the initiative of turning around, mouth slightly parted as he brought it closer to Tony’s, brushing his lips with his own, their light breaths mingling in shared intimacy, before the Captain brought the honeyed torture of suspension to an end by pushing his jaw forward and firmly pressing his lips against Tony’s, kissing him with an intensity that he let suffuse his entire being.

When they pulled away at last, the deep brown of Tony’s iris shone with particular softness as the two of them took a seat upon the man’s bed.

“God, I thought I had lost you. I was such a wreck…,” he chuckled sadly, but his face lighted up again as soon as his eyes locked in Steve’s again. “But now you’re back. Don’t you ever pull something like this on us, alright, Rogers? This better be the last time we’re rescuing your ass from a spaceship.”

“I promise,” Steve pressed kiss onto Tony’s temple. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner.”

“But you found me in the end, that’s all that matters,” the Captain assured the other man, grazing his arm with his. “If it weren’t for you, my blood would still be supplying Tarleton, and maybe I would’ve woken up another 70 years later. But I’d rather wake up by your side tomorrow morning,” he added allusively.

“I’ve almost forgotten how corny you were…,” Tony laughed lovingly. “Alright, get in there.”

Uncovering his bedsheets, Tony swung his feet upon the bed — much bigger than the one installed in Steve’s room — and rolled toward the farther edge of it, giving Steve space to lay down beside him.

“This is much better than cryo…,” the Captain sighed contentedly, sinking in the mellowness of Tony’s cosy bed and the presence of the man he loved by his side.

“Oh yeah?” The brunet snuggled up to him, retaking his position in the midst of Steve’s arms, which enveloped him with their safe clasp.

“Yeah”, Steve exhaled into Tony’s hair, feeling the familiar hard surface of the man’s arc reactor press against his t-shirt, right against Steve’s own heart.

It was as if, all along, a golden thread had tied them together, making it impossible for fate to snip through the unbreakable link that bound their cores to one another; as if their souls had been forged in the same breath, though Tony’s had had to wait much longer before seeing the light of day alongside its lover, who had known the world way before Tony was born. And yet, in spite of the walls time had erected, in spite of the frontiers that space had tried to dig between them, there they were — together again. As if their very existences grew together, entwined until, in death, they would find the seal of their forever reunion.

But until then, they would always look after one another, no matter how many attempts would be made at trying to fork their lives, no matter how many times they would have to fight destiny itself for their scrap of shared happiness. After everything, it would be the two of them, until the end of the world.


End file.
